Lost Souls
by Poppy Makenzie
Summary: Pagaron con sus almas el estar enamorados. Un amor imposible fue su condena. Pero ellos luchan por su amor que perdura a lo largo del tiempo ¿ Conseguirán de una vez romper la condena de sus almas?¿O tendrán que esperar otra vida pasa hacerlo? HIATUS


Lost Souls

_Capitulo I._

_{Londres, Inglaterra, 1820} _

**(N/A: No se si plasmaré muy bien la época si hay algún fallo, perdón! u.u)**.

Soul POV.

Ya tenia guardada la mayoría de mis cosas en el baúl. No quería irme, pero... era lo mejor para ella. Lo acabo de recordar todo. Todas nuestras vidas pasadas y es raro que en esta no nos hayamos encontrado en esta vida con Kid y Chrona, con Black Star y Tsubaki, Liz y Doug o Patty y Matt siempre coincidimos. Estaba guardando las ultimas cosas cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- dije dándole la espalda a mi visitante.

-Señor Evans... ¿S-se marcha?- mierda, era Maka y ella todavía no ha recuperado los recuerdos.

-Me temo que sí, señorita Albarn- me di la vuelta hacia la puerta y le dedique una cálida sonrisa torcida.

-P-pero... ¿Por qué?- su voz se había quebrado y el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, odio verla sufrir.

-Asuntos personales, señorita- me encaminé hacia la puerta dejando atrás a Maka.

-Espera- dijo con un hilo de voz y sujetándome de la manga para detenerme- lo acabo de recordar todo Soul y... se que te vas por eso.

-Maka...- suspire y deje el baúl en el suelo -sabes que lo mejor es que me valla. Con solo un beso volveremos a empezar de nuevo con este circulo vicioso- la tomé de la mano llevándola hasta el pequeño sofá de la sala -quiero que seas feliz, no quiero que por mi culpa tengas que vivir la misma vida tantas veces, aunque sea en épocas distintas.

-Sabes Soul, a mi me da igual eso mientras pueda estar contigo ¡No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a Ox y a Harvard!- Maka me miró suplicante -No quiero que des tu alma por mi...

-Yo... no se que decirte, Maka- la miré confundido y lo peor sabia mis intenciones.

-Solo un beso, Soul- me dedicó una débil sonrisa -en nuestra próxima vida intentaremos que no pase, investigaremos para acabar con la maldición. No puedo vivir sin ti.

-Demonios- suspiré, de todas formas Kid y Chrona ya estaban investigando -esta bien solo un beso- me fui acercando poco a poco a Maka mientras cerraba los ojos.

La bese con dulzura... ¿Cuanto va a durar esto? Quiero pasar un vida con ella sin que unos estúpidos espectros nos hiciesen vivir más de una vida solo por darnos un beso.

Unas presencias estaban encima de nosotros, los malditos espectros del tiempo, como siempre vienen para llevar nuestras almas a otro tiempo donde volveríamos a empezar con este estúpido juego del destino, una condena para nuestras almas. Bueno ahora solo me queda decir...

_'Nos vemos en nuestra próxima vida, Maka'... _Y en ese momento todo se volvió oscuridad.

_{Barcelona, España, 2010}_

Maka POV.

Salí corriendo del hotel. No sabia donde ir y en ese momento no sabia donde estaba, salí corriendo sin conocer la ciudad y teniendo el riesgo de perderme ¿Que he hecho? ¡Yo no soy tan impulsiva! No puedo estar con ninguno de eso cuatro, no puedo de verdad. Me han traicionado y reemplazado por una chica más bonita, dulce, alegre y desarrollada... Sara. Mis dos amigas de la universidad dijeron: "no creéis que Sarita y Liam son la pareja perfecta?" y "¡Sí! ¿Por que no los juntamos?" cabe destacar que Liam es mi novio. Hoy estaba hablando con él, más bien él estaba hablando de Sara y como ya no podía más le pregunté en un tono amargo: "¿Por qué no la pides que sea tu novia" y él sin notar mi tono me dice que lo haría... después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho e intento disculparse pero yo le pegué lo más fuerte que pude en la mejilla, lo más penoso es que ya me lo imaginaba, por eso hice mi maleta y la deje al lado de la puerta, por si me surgía el impulso de escapar. Llegué a una de las calles de la ciudad que habíamos ido a visitar cuando recordé que mi padre me enviaría las cosas a Oxford. Cogí mi móvil y lo llame.

-¡MAKAAAAAAA! ¡Tu padre esta tan feliz de que le llames!- me aparte el móvil de la oreja.

-Me vas a dejar sorda... te llamaba para saber si ya has enviado mis cosas a la universidad.

-Todavía no...- hubo un momento de silencio -¡MAKAAAAA NO ODIES A PAPI POR FAVOR! ¡LAS ENVIARE MAÑANA!- me dijo desesperado.

-No pasa nada, es más no quiero que las envíes, por eso te llamo- le dije tratando de sonar tranquila.

-¡BIENNN! Mi Makita no se va de Death City ¡PAPI ESTA FELIZ MAKA!

-Como sea... gracias papá, llegare lo más pronto posible, adiós- y colgué sin que le diese tiempo a contestar.

Me senté en la calle a esas horas vacía y me puse a llorar. Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente y caí en brazos de Morfeo.

-¿Ma-maka?- me desperté por una voz y levante un poco la vista para encontrarme con una chica con el cabello entre rosado y violáceo cortado de forma desigual y ojos azules.

-¿Perdona... qu-quien eres?- me levanté y me seque las lagrimas.

La chica pareció pensar un momento mientras su nerviosismo y la palidez de su cara aumentaban notablemente.

-Mi no-nombre es Chrona Ma-makenshi, t-te h-he vis-visto en Death City y ta-tambien í-íbamos ju-juntas a cl-clase e-en pri-primero- me dijo apenada ¿Si era de allí que hacia en España?.

Chrona POV.

Yo no se lidiar con esto... ella no tiene sus recuerdos, se me olvido por un momento que los únicos que recordábamos nuestras vidas pasadas al cumplir el año de vida eramos Kid y yo (y solamente lo hacíamos por que él es un shinigami y yo una bruja). Kyaaaaaaaa seguro que se esta preguntando que hago en España y no creo poder decirle que sabia que un chico la iba a traicionar por que soy una bruja ¡Por Shinigami-sama no se lidiar con esto!

-Perdona, ¿Qué haces en España? Yo estaba de viaje pero en cuanto pueda me vuelvo a Death City- nooooooooo me lo ha preguntado ¿Qué demonios le digo?.

¡YO NO SE LIDIAR CON ESTO!

Maka POV.

-He ve-venido a vi-visitar a al-alguien.

-¿A tu novio?- le pregunté con un tono pícaro notable, en menos de un segundo su cara estaba más roja que un tomate y parecía que se iba a desmayar.

-N-no ha u-una am-amiga, p-pero y-yo m-me i-iba y-ya a Death C-city_, _ju-justo a-ahora v-voy a-al a-aeropuerto.

Que suerte... ella podía volver. La verdad tenia que tener una cara de pena impresionante por que ella me miraba con mucha preocupación.

-Mi-mi a-amiga no p-puede v-volver ¿Q-quieres s-su bi-billete?

-¿Enserio?- la mire con sorpresa.

-Cl-claro, p-pero todavía f-falta p-para e-embarcar y h-he visto u-un b-bar a-abierto. S-si q-quieres p-podemos ir a t-tomar a-algo a-antes de i-ir.

-Me parece bien ¿Te importa si llamo a una amiga? Le tengo que decir que voy de regreso a Death City.

-N-no h-hay p-problema.

Llamé a Tsubaki y le informé de que volvía y que le contaría lo ocurrido nada más llegar. A Liz tambien se lo prometí, estaban haciendo una fiesta de pijamas por lo que se enteró de que volvía al instante. El resto del camino al bar nos lo pasamos hablando de cosas triviales y le conté lo que me había pasado con Liam. Por otra parte Chrona había casi dejado de tartamudear y me daba pequeños consejos que me sirvieron bastante. No ha pasado ni quince minutos que hemos empezado ha hablar y ya siento que la conozco de toda la vida. Es la misma sensación que tuve cuando conocí a Tsubaki, Liz y Patty.

Soul POV.

Entré en el único bar abierto de toda la ciudad, y como todo el mundo estaba ese día en la playa celebrando una fiesta por la boda de la hija de un rico empresario de la ciudad. Suspiré ¿Quien diría que he venido de Londres ha Barcelona solo para investigar un caso de cuernos? Y encima la ricachona que me contrató me ha dado el limite de dos semanas... no me extraña que el marido tenga una segunda familia aquí. Me ente al fondo del bar y llame al camarero.  
>-¿Qué desea tomar?- me preguntó.<br>-Un bourbon**(1)** doble, por favor.  
>-¡Ah! A tenido mucha suerte, nos han traído un bourbon de ocho años del mismísimo Kentucky.<br>-Esta bien, pongame ese- el camarero me puso el paso con el hielo y después me sirvió el bourbon.  
>Agité el néctar ámbar del vaso y me deleité con la música del hielo al danzar. Su aroma a tierra fresca salpicada por ascuas de carbón me embriagaba. El primer trago entró como lava ardiente. Me relajé para dejar que su fuego me abrasase. Simplemente por probar este bourbon este viaje a España a valido la pena. Suspiré dentro de poco tendría que hacer la maleta para irme a Inglaterra darle las fotos a la ricachorna (que me esperara en el aeropuerto) y después ir a Japón a petición de mi prima, lo raro es que tambien me pidió que viniera Black Star, aun que el seguro que ya esta en Tokio dándole la murga a Doug y Matt. Después de eso nos iríamos a Death City y yo cuidaría a mi prima de indeseables pulpos. A veces la gente me pregunta por que me preocupo por ella si solo la adoptaron mis tíos, pero para mi ella es como una hermana. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron una chica peliceniza bastante linda y ¡¿Chrona? ¿Qué hace mi prima aquí? No lo se pero por lo visto no se a percatado de mi presencia. La chica que venia con mi prima me miró y yo la mire a ella, en ese momento fue como si el tiempo se parase.<p>

Chrona POV.

¡¿Soul? ¿Qué hace aquí? Bueno eso da igual el caso es que ha visto a Maka y se están mirando y parece que se están enamorando a primera vista y eso es lo mejor puede pasar ahora y me han ahorrado un poco de trabajo y creo que me he pasado con las "y" pero bueno da igual. Sonreí. Por fin se han encontrado, son los primeros en hacerlo pero es una pena que no recuerden nada.

…**...**

**Y aquí el primer capitulo~, es corto, lo se y lo iba a poner más largo pero entonces la historia transcurriría demasiado rápido ^^U. En el próximo capitulo aparecerán ya todos *O* aun que no se si poner la historia del 1820 de Kid y Chrona o de Black Star y Tsubaki ._.U supongo que eso ya se verá ;3. Lo del bourbon esta sacado del video juego "Hotel Dusk" (no me acuerdo si se escribe así) yo solo lo cambie de tiempo verbal. Ya que estamos... Soul Eater no me pertenece pero cuando me toque (¡NO TE TOQUES!, ¡no te toques nunca!(2)) la lotería lo ará nyajajajajajajajaja.**

** Bourbon es un tipo de whisky americano, para más información consulte la wikipedia e3é.**

** de un programa de comedia español llamado Tonterías las justas, esta frase la dice un personaje ficticio llamado Juan Pedro (me encanta ese tío XD)**

**Atte: Poppy-chan Makenzie.**


End file.
